It's Only A Four Hour Trip
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: A four hour trip from one city to another, needs music. Of course, Ted and Jericho can't agree on what to listen to, and Cody just says nothing. one-shot.


**A/N-- So I was thinking about Ted, and suddenly, this pops into my head. Actually, I was in the middle of another one shot that focuses on just Ted and Cody, but stopped to write this. So here it is, a masterpiece...great, not I'm thinking of Chris Masters. I'm really tired, and shouldn't be writing. **

**XX**

From Eerie Pennsylvania, to Philadelphia Pennsylvania, it was only a four, maybe five hour drive, forty five minutes if you took an airplane. With well over eighteen hours until they had to be there, Chris, Cody, and Ted decided to rent a car and drive there. Road trips were always fun, usually relaxing, and care free. Chris knew how to get there, driving all through Pennsylvania in his long wrestling career. It's only natural that there be music playing during the long drive...

"I refuse to listen to that."

"Well I'm not listening to _that._" Chris says, shoving the CD away from him. Chris already agreed he wouldn't play a Fozzy Cd, as long as Ted didn't play his Ramones Cd. That was about as far they got though.

"Savage Garden is a great band." Ted insists, trying to put in the Cd, unable to with Chris shoving it away. Cody continued to sit in the back seat, saying nothing. He was fairly sure they weren't going to listen to music anyway, there was noway Chris and Ted were going to agree on something. When it was just him and Chris traveling together, he would listen to Fozzy, and Chris telling him how great they were. Ted on the other hand, always had to argue. The only thing Cody hated to listen to, was Duran Duran.

"I agree, if your a fourteen year old teenage girl." Jericho says in disgust.

"Fine, how about Bon Jovi?" Ted asks, pulling out the Cd. Cody was ready for this one. One time, Bon Jovi came on the station that was on...a country station. Chris flipped.

"How dare you even suggest that? Bon Jovi no longer exists in my world."

"What? Why not? He was one of the biggest rockers in the eighties." Ted was fairly sure Chris would agree to Bon Jovi, he loved that kind of music.

"He went country. No respectable rocker goes country. Not only did he go country, he has two, yes TWO, duets with country singers. That is why we will not listen to Bon Jovi in my presence." Chris rants.

"We can still listen to his old..."

"No, no we can't. Bon Jovi is dead to me."

"Okay, how about Motley Crue?" Ted asks, flipping through the rest of his Cd's.

"No, absolutely not." Was all Chris said.

"Then why don't you suggest something. All you do is shoot down my ideas." Ted says, becoming frustrated. An hour has already been wasted.

"Junior, there is obviously only one thing to listen to right now, and that would be The Rolling Stones." Chris declares.

"No way. Mick Jagger's mouth scares me."

"The way you and Cody touch each other in the ring scares me." Chris mocks.

"Would you shut about that. We already explained it to you."

"Regardless, we aren't going to look at him, we are going to listen to him." Chris says, smirking, knowing he hit a sensitive spot. Everyone was talking about the little touches that go on in the ring between the two rookies.

"I don't like them, so we aren't going too listen to them." Ted says, knowing it would piss Chris off.

"Alright then, Blondie." Chris says.

"Actually Chris, I have brown hair."

"Blondie's a band Assclown."

"Never heard of them."

"Weren't you born in like 82'? Well I guess that was a little before your time."

"Not my fault I'm not older than dirt."

"At least I was never a fan of the Backstreet Boys." Chris retaliates.

"At least people remember who they are." Ted counters.

"What are you trying to say Junior?"

"No one listens to Blondie, or The Rolling Stones anymore."

"You take that back!" Chris demands.

"No, and while we are on the topic, Fozzy sucks too." Ted insults. Cody immediately sat up in the back seat, this wasn't good. Chris was bound to do something.

"The only reason your on the WWE roster is because of your daddy. You have very little talent." That was a weak comeback, and all Cody could do was hope Ted wouldn't say anything else.

"Really? Then why do I have a belt in the trunk of the car, and you don't?" Ted asks, smirking at Chris.

"I don't need a belt. I'm far better without it. Come talk to me when you become the Intercontinental Champion eight times, first ever Undisputed Champion, three time tag champ, and a two time World champ." Chris tells him, returning his smirk.

"Nice resume Jericho. One difference though, I became a champion on my very first match." Ted gloats. Cody didn't think it was possible, an ego as big as Jericho's.

"I still you paid someone off for that." Chris mumbles. It was basically the only thing Ted had over him.

"Hey man, you know how it goes, everything has a price." That was the comment Cody was waiting for, and braced himself. A few short minutes later, Cody was jolted forward when Chris slammed on the breaks.

"I KNEW IT. WHO DID YOU PAY FOR THAT BELT? I KNEW THERE WAS NO YOU WERE GOOD ENOUGH TO GET A TITLE ON YOUR FIRST MATCH." Chris begins to yell.

"Let's see, there's Cody, had to get him to agree to turn on Bob, then there was half the creative team, but they were easy, Vince was a little tougher though. Took me longer to get him to agree." Ted tells him. Anyone else listening to the conversation would have been able to tell that was a lie, not Chris. Cody felt a headache coming on.

"You jackass. I knew it, something told me there was some backstage bribery going on. Ted, why would you do this? I would have been your partner, we could have kicked Cody and Holly's ass easy as one, two, three." Chris whines.

"I would have and all, but you seemed busy screwing up Shawn's eye."

"But I would have stopped for you Ted." Cody was beginning to believe he was being replaced.

"You just said I sucked." Ted reminds him.

"Well Cody's obviously holding you back in the ring. Possibly turned you gay. I would have been the much better choice."

"I suppose your right. I'll check my connections and see what I can do about it."

"That's good. Don't worry about Cody finding a new partner, no one will tag with him, knowing his situation and how he likes to touch his partner in the ring."

"Trust me, I know. I get weirded out at times." Ted confesses. Were they even aware Cody was in the backseat? Cody really didn't think so. How the hell did Jericho make Ted side with him? Five minutes ago Chris was ready to kill him.

"So what about Duran Duran?" Chris asks, pulling out his Cd, while beginning to drive again.

"I love Duran Duran, put it in." Ted says, glad they finally agreed on something.

Cody really, really, hated Duran Duran.

And Cody really, really hated that new friendship taking place in the front seat.


End file.
